DESCRIPTION: This proposal is aimed at identifying genes induced in cells following exposure to 60 Hz electromagnetic fields (EMF) and determining the mechanism of this specific gene induction. They hypothesize that 60 Hz EMF exposure of cells leads to the induction of a series of genes (in one or more gene response groups) through the turn-on of intracellular cellular signal transduction pathways; such gene induction requires the activation of specific genetic regulatory elements capable of responding to cellular damage caused by EMF exposure. In preliminary work, they have identified several known genes by Northern blot studies and several unknown genes by PCR-based cDNA differential display induced 6-72 h following exposure of human cells to EMF. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) to identify and characterize the EMF-induced genes; 2) to determine the kinetics, cell cycle requirements, and specificity of the induced response; and 3) to establish the mechanism(s) responsible for this transcriptional induction.These experiments will define a mechanism by which EMF exposure modulates the expression of specific genes and will lead to approaches for identifying specific cellular signals responsible for EMF-mediated gene induction.